


Be Adults

by soulmatetrick



Category: BrainDead (TV)
Genre: Luke maybe not a perfect brother, M/M, politician's nervous-way, why bugs didn't come to Luke and Gareth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmatetrick/pseuds/soulmatetrick
Summary: “Senator Healy, your sister knows how to save a relationship better than you. ”Well, but Luke knew HIM a lot, better than his naive sis and his Republican opponent. He knew how to push him away.





	Be Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters in this fanfic are not mine. Luke Healy and Gareth Ritter are my favourite roles, and I admit that Luke/Gareth is not the best pairing, but may be the sexiest combination.

It was late, even for staffs of Capitol Hill. The moon was hanging in the deep blue sky, looking silently at a swaying figure below, while other adults and all children were in sweet dark dreams to replenish their strength for tomorrow.

"Knock, knock." The figure stopped at a house and put his hand on the door. He bent his head to a sigh, with some breath of alcohol. 

"Its me." He whispered. Although there didn't seem to be anyone moving about the house.

After a while, a stocky man in a white bathrobe opened the door, looking around nervously, and pull him through the door quickly and quietly like a rat stealing cereal.

Once he had dragged him inside, the big, dark, curly-haired man couldn't wait to press the other man against the door and kiss him as desire pervaded every cell. Fuzzy words came out of his lips, "Miss you."

However, the other man refused his advances, and patted him on the head to forgo.

"Nah, nah…" He murmured, shaking his head and opening his beautiful blue eyes as if he were wide awake. "I'm here to ask you a question, senator Healy."

Luke Healy took half a step back and kicked the ground in frustration.

"For the fuck's sake, of course you didn't come to me because you miss me. And let me see. When was the last time you came to me in person? Chrismas? If dropping by and leaving a card counts…" Luke forced an ugly smile.

The man with short brown hair propped himself lazily against the door and coldly ignored Luke's complaints.

"Why did you refuse to stop the government shutdown?" He asked.

Luke smiled more genuinely.

"Gareth, you know I am a Democratic Senator. All things I have done are for the greater good."

"Is a party victory more important than people losing their jobs?" Gareth frowned and smirked. He really didn't seem to understand.

"For the long term, yes." Luke said.

"Okay, I'm done." Gareth turned away, trying to open the door and leave.

"Wait a minute."Luke grabbed him by the wrist.

"Anything else? In case you haven't noticed, your wife is expecting you." Gareth turned back and blinked slowly.

Luke held him tight for a moment, then made a nasty politician's smile from the corner of his mouth. "We're still in a relationship, right?"

"Perhaps." The door clicked slightly as it closed. That man didn't say farewell.


End file.
